


Hospitality

by VenusTheMarvelTurtle



Series: A Different Path [4]
Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Blood, Claustrophobia, Experimentation, Foot!Leo, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Leo In The Foot Clan, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sociopathic!Donnie, Starvation, Torture, allergic reactions, scalpels, traumatic memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusTheMarvelTurtle/pseuds/VenusTheMarvelTurtle
Summary: Foot!Leo is at Donatello's mercy...and not in the fun way. 
(Because I am angry and depressed and I love to torture Foot!Leo. Mind the tags, this is not a happy story.) NO ANTITHESIS SPOILERS....Hopefully.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Antithesis verse, but not directly related, as in doesn't occur later in the main story.
> 
> If you've read my stuff before, you'd know I like my turtles a little on the darker side. You don't HAVE to have read the other works in this series to understand this one, but it might help. Just know that this is Foot!Leo and SLIGHTLY sociopathic Donnie, and that he's not totally Ooc. There's a point and a reason for his behavior.
> 
> And to my Antithesis lovelies...the next chapter is coming, it is. It's just plotty and long, but this was already in drafts and I'm working on it now because I'm pissed and vent-writing and I want to hurt someone who's name rhymes with DUMP.)

 

* * *

Oruku Leonardo was not afraid of anyone.

There were few people on earth he could genuinely say he was remotely startled by, barring the Shredder himself and, if he was being shamefully honest, Bishop. He had reasons to fear them, rational reasons. Irrational fear- snakes, heights, death, pain- had been driven out of him agonizingly through the years, with extensive experience and ruthless prejudice.

He had no rational reason to fear the lanky, diminutive turtle standing straight backed and resolutely silent in front of him, so he told himself he didn't, regardless of the fact that he was bound wrist-to-ankle-to-neck and kneeling on the annoyingly bright white tile of what presumably was some sort of makeshift lab down there in the sewers, blinking off the residual haze of whatever he'd been drugged with, unable to so much as wiggle too much without strangling himself. The similarity to positions he had put others in was almost enough to make him laugh.

_Raphael would love to see this._ The thought was forming before he could stifle it, bringing a stab of agony.

_Raphael... the battle._

He couldn't think about that right then.

Leonardo raised his head and refocused on his fellow mutant, searching for any kind of emotion in Donatello's blank hazel stare. Usually in a situation like this, there'd be lust, or anger, or anxiety...

Nothing. Only a bland curiosity that set his teeth on edge.

They held a sort of a staring contest for around three minutes, until Leonardo got tired of waiting.

"I guess kink runs deep in this family," he drawled, quirking an eye ridge high on his forehead and rolling his shoulders to indicate his bonds.

Donatello didn't even acknowledge that he'd spoken. He just continued to stare, unblinking, expression slack. Leonardo suppressed a shiver.

_What the hell is wrong with these people?_

"Take a picture. It might last longer." he tried, tone as dry as he could make it.

That at least got a reaction. Donatello shifted his weight to one foot and smirked humorlessly for a brief second. "Yeah. It might, actually."

Leonardo swallowed inaudibly. In his peripheral vision, he saw jars of Gods-knew-what floating in unidentifiable liquids, and twisted metal chunks and pieces of machines in random states of repair and disrepair surrounding him on all sides. His flesh prickled. He hated labs.

_Stop that wailing, or I'll peel the skin back from your fingers one by one. I'll dangle that cage over a vat of acid..._

Donatello crossed his arms over his plastron, much smoother than Raphael's, but covered in strange scorch marks. "This probably won't be the last time I have to ask you this, but where are they?"

Leonardo felt another chilly shiver skitter through him. The battle had gotten out of hand much more quickly than usual, and Karai had made a split second order to contain and capture that threw everything into chaos. He'd seen Raphael go down trying to protect the little one- Michelangelo, he thought his name was- but before he could intervene he'd been hit with something that had made his world spin and blacken. It was pretty obvious now where that  _something_ had come from.

_Rookie mistake._

If the other Hamato's weren't there, and Donatello didn't know where they were...

He looked Donatello hard in the eyes and frowned heavily, deciding that nothing harmful could come from the truth. The sooner they were found, the sooner a deal could be worked out with his sister and the sooner he could get home to the Foot.

"I don't know." he said simply.

Donatello barely twitched. "I said, where are they?" he repeated, deadly calm and quiet.

Leonardo blinked. "Are you deaf? I said I don't know. None of that was according to plan."

"Where are they?"

"Do you want it in Japanese?" Leonardo snapped. "I have no idea."

Donatello's eyes narrowed, but that dangerous smirk remained, small and dark. "You are a good liar, aren't you? I guess that's why Raph believed everything you fed him."

So that was how this was going to go. Leonardo withheld a flinch and rolled his own eyes instead, summoning one of his sister's more derisive sneers and plastering it over his beak. "Cute. Where's Master Vermin? I'd like to speak to an adult, if you don't mind."

Donatello shuffled nervously under his cool facade. "He's out looking for my brothers. They've been gone about a day, which is also about how long you've been here." 

"A  _day?_ " Leonardo repeated, stunned. The battle still felt like moments ago in his mind. "And what exactly do you plan on gaining by keeping me here like this?"

"Their whereabouts," Donatello replied curtly. His pale brown eyes never left Leonardo, cataloging his every minuscule fidget and uncomfortable motion. "And until you tell me where they are, or they return, here is where you will stay."

It should have been a ridiculous statement, and ordinarily Leonardo would have laughed in his face for having the nerve to threaten him with something so insane. He would have, if it wasn't for the eerily assured, confident way that Donatello said it, like he was stating that the sky was blue.

"You can't possibly think that you can just..." Leonardo stuttered, imperious protest dying on his tongue as he stared into Donatello's icy gaze.

"I can, and I will." Donatello's cheeks spread into the first real smile he'd worn the entire time Leonardo had been awake, flexing a nasty cut in his bottom lip that Leonardo was pretty sure he'd given him. There was a sick, gleeful curl to the expression. "I might not be a trained Foot Elite, but I know how to get information I need." His smile said what he didn't, that he would enjoy it every step of the way and make Leonardo pay for any wrongdoing against him and his family both imagined and real.

_Shit shit shit._ A hard knot of fear tightened in Leonardo's lower belly. "I don't know where they are." he tried again, as honest as he'd been since-

_Don't._

"I don't believe you," Donatello said, and this time the extra words were clear in the silence after the final word.  _I don't believe you, but it wouldn't matter if I did._

"Listen to me-!"

"We'll do this your way, if you want." Donatello said loudly, over his exclamation. To Leonardo's dismay, he started moving towards the lab door, turning on his heel unconcernedly. Leonardo flinched as he slammed his hand into the light switch. 

"Don't you dare-!"

"I've been waiting for this for a while," Donatello muttered darkly, before the door slammed shut behind him, plunging the lab and it's lone inhabitant into pitch dark, strangely scented, cluttered darkness. 

Tight, awful pressure constricted around Leonardo's chest as the darkness and the jagged forms of twisted, looming machinery pressed in on him from all sides until the feeling was almost physical, congealing into a cold sweat on his feverishly hot skin. Something rattled by his head and he barely repressed a whimper, fleeing mentally from images of cages and sharp bladed tools, injections that stole his breath and days of his life and gods knew what else. 

_Purge all pain, purge all fear..._

Much easier said than done. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tame now, but trust me, this gets much worse. How'd ya like it so far...?


End file.
